Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines is the younger twin brother of his sister Mabel and is a curious, clever, inventive 12-year-old. With his sister, Mabel, along for the ride, he dares to uncover the secrets of the mysterious town of Gravity Falls and the Multiunivese in general. He is voiced by Jason Ritter. Best Friends: Mabel Pines, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and Django of the Dead Worst Enemy: Lil Gideon Dipper wears a trademark blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. He has brown hair and relatively pale skin. He wears a navy blue vest, red-orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. He is sometimes seen with a green backpack. His first cap was light brownish-green and had a star on it. Smart, conventional and logical,Dipper can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Dipper can't sit still and is always looking for the next thing to do. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out what's going on, but sometimes his overzealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. He is wise beyond his years like so many other children, and his refusal to sit still when there are things to be solved, leaves him restless in everyday situations. He first arrives in Gravity Falls upset with going to a small, boring town, with his twin sister Mabel for the summer, but because of interest in mysteries and lust for adventure he starts to adjust to life in town and tries to solve mysteries, with his twin sister coming along for the journey. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He also hates being called cute and adorable, as he wants a more grown-up and mature appearance to strangers Dipper is much like Dib from Invader Zim in ways or Norman from Para Norman Appearances Totally Mobian Spies Dipper meets Bender and the team in their town, He has heard of the Team and has desired to be a member. He gets Bender, Skipper and some of the others investigate their parents's deaths due to Mecha Sally, He joins the team to find the mystery of the Syndicate. It seems he knows more about the Chaos Heart than a kid should know as when he came in to the team he focused on nothing but that with the expection of Lizbeth who he developed a crush on at first sight. He knows all about the goals of those who plan to use it particularry the Patriots. Dipper tags to open doors and operate scifenticly agianst soliders while Lizbeth goes against them. Dipper is unknowningly by many kidnapped by Gideon as a way to make sure Mabel loves him as Gideon obesses over her. He is nearly killed by Gideon but he is rescued by Mabel, Lizbeth, Django and the others and they manage to lure Gideon away. He is one of the members who races in one of the races to the zoo alongside his sister. Next he helps Bender and the others sneak into an undergrounf cave/lair where they find who knows what. Dipper and the others then fight against a mini boss army while giving their leader and also their driver time to take the 2 who schemed the plan. When Heloise and Lizbeth are left in charge, he makes a mistake by calling Lzbeth "Ms.Perfect Human." and is shocked when he learns her child solider days and Patriot threat. Dipper helps his friends with their plans and shows annoyance towards Mabel's flirting with every guy she see The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Dipper and his sister Mabel is set to return and help Bender stop Discord and Sigma. He is also against Gideon who has joined forces with Discord After Iron Queen's defeat. While Bender kept Dib out of knowing Discord he may no hesistation to tell his B Crew as Dipper talks to Bender about Discord through communicator. He joins the team for the mission and helps in gettng their first ring. After arriving to the grotto he finds himself kidnapped by MOM. Dipper then continues helping his team and is the first boy who find the girls when they were separated from the boys. Firends: Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise, Django, King Julian, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Stan, Snake, Sari, Big Boss, Sandy, Meta Knight, Lizbeth, Pinky, Brain, Merida, Mandark, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Soldius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy White, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Zuko, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx ,Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, House, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin,Tak, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Iron Queen, Mecha Sally, Iron Queen's Syndicate, Lil Gideon, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Orgaznation dipper 1.png dipper 2.png dipper 3.jpg dipper 4.jpg dipper.png Snapshot 12 (16-08-2012 9-05 AM).png Snapshot 13 (16-08-2012 9-05 AM).png Snapshot 16 (16-08-2012 9-06 AM).png Snapshot 17 (16-08-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 3 (18-08-2012 8-06 PM).png Snapshot 4 (18-08-2012 8-07 PM).png Snapshot 7 (18-08-2012 8-08 PM).png Snapshot 9 (18-08-2012 8-09 PM).png Snapshot 14 (18-08-2012 8-11 PM).png Snapshot 19 (18-08-2012 8-13 PM).png dipper 12.png dipper 13.png dipper 14.png dipper 15.png dipper 16.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Character hailing from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Sibling Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Brunettes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Badass Normal